gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mikey Klebbitz
__TOC__ This is Phil B, leave a message. *Archive 1 */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ */Archive 5/ */Archive 6/ */Archive 7/ */Archive 8/ */Archive 9/ */Archive 10/ Archived Talk Pages I archived your talk pages since they were over 30,000 size in bytes. Mr. T., That's Me! (talk) 22:59, June 7, 2013 (UTC) RE I have already asked jeff, vaultboy and I think tom and they all said it was alright, they were just busy and didn't have the time. I can't edit the homepage because only b'crats and admins can. So could you just use the basic header and add the affiliates section under the R* games twitter. Maybe you could temporarily grant me access to the home page so I could put it together. Let me know what you think... Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:51, June 8, 2013 (UTC) RE RE: Maybe sometime next week when your back we can find someone around here that knows how to do headers. Until then enjoy your trip! Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:25, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Maybe dodo could help I was thinking of who might be able to help out on the header. I thought that since Dodo walked Tom through reconfiguring the new backround he could probably do a header. I was thinking of leaving him a message so maybe he will be able to sort it out before you get back. Talk to you soon. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:54, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Proposal Check out the GTA Wiki:Community Noticeboard. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:05, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey, Oscar. How are you? Did you heard that Steaua Bucharest might be excluded from Champions League? The owner, Gigi Becali (an idiot if you ask me, but anyway), was arrested for 2 "crimes". One of them was the "suitcase" case. I heard that he gave his players a bonus (in cash) for winning a match. I don't think that is illegal. I hope Steaua is not taken out of Champions League. About Petrolul Ploiesti (the team from my city), they ended on third place in the "Liga 1" and also won the Romanian Cup. They will take part in Europa League, but I ain't really sure if they will have any chances. BTW, check the latest community messages.Dodo8 '' Petrolul won the Romanian Cup, also.[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''HebbyDGouchemen [[User_talk:HebbyDGouchemen|(talk here)]] 18:45, June 11, 2013 (UTC) : Nice one, man. Talk to you later! HebbyDGouchemen [[User_talk:HebbyDGouchemen|(talk here)]] 23:45, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :: Mikey, man! When you have the time, could you rename this image? Can you take out any mention of "Khamelion" in the name? It seems to be a bit of a touchy subject right now if that really is the car or not, and in the interest of keeping everyone from going insane, maybe it's better to just keep it "Grand Tourer" for now! Bulletgt (everyone's favorite image uploader) put a duplicate up on the page and somebody has it marked for deletion so to avoid a dead image I swapped it out. :: Take care, dude. HebbyDGouchemen [[User_talk:HebbyDGouchemen|(talk here)]] 04:18, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: Disregard that one, man, I should have checked first. Dodo already put up the picture with no mention of Khamelion. I'll change it to that. Sorry about that! ::: HebbyDGouchemen [[User_talk:HebbyDGouchemen|(talk here)]] 14:00, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :::: I'm seeing "Chamelion". This car confuses me so much. Is it the Khamelion that was advertised? Is it a variant of it? A different car altogether? I'll never know because I'm not spending $100+ for a collector's edition XD HebbyDGouchemen [[User_talk:HebbyDGouchemen|(talk here)]] 19:51, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Noticeboard Hey mikey. The 8 admin proposal is pretty close as far as votes cast. How exactly are the noticeboard votes counted? Is it 60% like patroller 70% like admin (promotion rules) or are the votes counted at face value. Let me know as soon as you can because everyone hasn't voted yet, and this proposal still might win. Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:47, June 12, 2013 (UTC) hey Hey man, do you mind if we could chat? It's not massivley urgent if you are a bit rushed for time. :( Ciao Instulent (talk) 19:48, June 12, 2013 (UTC) A Question Hey Mikey, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you supposed to be part of the staff to vote on promoting someone? I want to know because this guy Nikobellicsboss11 is voting 'no' on people's requests. Boomer8 (talk) 05:53, June 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yes, but those uploaded by others have bad qualities and don't have the GTA V trademark. I take them directly from Rockstar's site, so they can have high quality.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''> http://gta.wikia.com/File:Chop_nigga.jpg (I can see your doing a large facepalm atm xD) Ciao [[User:Instulent|Instulent (talk) 12:00, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :Hey. We can't block him for that since it was uploaded before the warning. But none of the images he's uploaded have licensing, so I'm just going to clean out his uploads. Any images with inappropriate names will be caught in the process. Jeff (talk| ) 13:09, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::I ain't tryin to start no trouble you just came off pretty pissed. I like to keep things as anti serious as possible. And it's a good thing my friend didn't publish what he wrote as a messege to you or I would've been kicked from this site forever. So I'll follow the rules u good son :::First off, remember to sign your comment. Secondly, this isn't no circus.. either do it sensibly, or you would suffer from it... Instulent (talk) 13:26, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah, Instu, if it was posted before the warning, there's nothing we can do. ::::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:23, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yep I know, also where's your smiley faces gone? :( Instulent (talk) 18:29, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well, usually I don't use them that much when I'm about to have school exams/tests. I took a break right now, but after dinner, I'm gonna get back to studying. :::::As for Tom, I think he's still active...maybe he didn't have the time to check on your message, though. :::::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:33, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::Good luck with the exams.. :D :::::Tom (b'crat) was online yesterday, but he never responded :( (I'm going to splash my idea to him) Instulent (talk) 18:36, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Why don't you tell your idea to Jeff? ::::::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:42, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Well, you know why.. + I want to speak in PM to a b'crat.. (not now tho xD) Instulent (talk) 18:59, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Try leaving Tom another message, then. :::::::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 08:50, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: I don't want to over do it with the messages, and get into more trouble...Instulent (talk) 09:08, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I don't think it'd get you in any trouble... ::::::::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:07, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: Ok then :D Instulent (talk) 10:16, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Mickey. I'm trying to clean up GTA V protagonists' pages. They're full of images that don't respect the policies and mistakes. Could you unlock Michael (GTA V) for me please?Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''Kingrhem]] [[User talk:Kingrhem|''Talk]] 12:58, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Report Hey Mikey, Karto2287 was inserting random nonsence into Roman Bellic's page. Just thought I'd let you know :) Instulent (talk) 20:09, July 5, 2013 (UTC) M'kay. Now tell me this; do you like ducks? Instulent (talk) 20:19, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Vote Hey can you vote on the Wiki:Community Noticeboard#Request that Wintermoon be demoted to Patroller Community Noticeboard. Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:56, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Cousin, it's your cousin! Lets go bowling! Karto2287 (talk) 05:19, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Sup Hey Mikey, we haven't talk to each other for a long time, so what's up dude, me, well, I'm alright, so anyway, have you heard something call Creepypasta, if you do, I can explain it to you okay man, talk to me sometime okay. And by the way, I said something in Indonesian. Cloudkit01 (talk) 19:35, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm good, I just finished eating breakfast Mikey, but doesn't reading Creepypastas makes you upset, cause someone you know gets upset when they read Creepypastas. Hope we can talk on chat sometimes dude! Cloudkit01 (talk) 13:07, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay Mikey, hope we can talk on chat soon. Cloudkit01 (talk) 22:49, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Report Hi Mikey I've got a report on Karto2287, he just can't stop adding wrong information. [[User:Kingrhem|'Kingrhem']] [[User talk:Kingrhem|Talk]] 20:39, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Categoria Olá Mikey, como vai? Eu pensei e vi que a categoria ''Places estava mais aparecendo como um sinônimo ds categoria Locations (Places in Broker e Locations em Broker) por exemplo. Não seria uma boa idéia de tentar redirecionar a categoria? --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 10:36, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :Entendido, porém a categoria Places sozinha está um pouco sem conteúdo, esse é o problema. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 19:00, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Start on walk-throughs? Hey Mickey, just wondering whether we should slowly start working on the walkthroughs on GTAV. We have good info on Blitz Play, Pest Control and The Extraction to work with.. Ciao :D Instulent (talk) 10:36, July 7, 2013 (UTC) They are polishing up the game, I doubt those 3 missions would be deleted.. ;) Instulent (talk) 10:53, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but was that mission featured in the trailers ?? Instulent (talk) 11:09, July 7, 2013 (UTC) OK :D Also, I think the wiki is going Boom-bastic over Winter Moon's non-activity.. At this rate, if people keep going like this, the GTAWiki ain't going to last long.. :/ Instulent (talk) 11:27, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, yes and no, but take a look at the CN >:( Instulent (talk) 11:34, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey What's up, Cheeser?Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''Kingrhem]] [[User talk:Kingrhem|''Talk]] or 18:47, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :Hey Cesar, wanna chat ? Kingrhem [[User talk:Kingrhem|'Talk']] or 12:46, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey César, Você está no humor para bate-papo? Kingrhem [[User talk:Kingrhem|'Talk']] or 12:52, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Sorry I can't chat right now :( :::later today or tomorrow :) Kingrhem [[User talk:Kingrhem|'Talk']] or 15:34, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Safehouses in GTA V Hey, Cheeser. Could you add some info on the safehouse pages? You know I am not good at resumes... I'm the geek. :) Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''Kingrhem [[User talk:Kingrhem|'Talk']] or 15:57, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :sim, falar com você amanhã :) Kingrhem [[User talk:Kingrhem|'Talk']] or 19:16, July 17, 2013 (UTC) 3-0 Again It's Petrolul Ploiesti against Vikingur and my city's team is winning with 3-0 :D Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''Kingrhem [[User talk:Kingrhem|'Talk']] or 21:10, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Possible Absence Notice Hi there, in about twenty-four hours time I'll be leaving on a five week holiday. I'll not have Wi-Fi access because I would like to save some cash for GTA and a new HDTV. I may still be able to use the internet via mobile, but my access to editing could drop to minimal at best. I'll try do my best while away and then return to business as usual when I return to the UK on 1st September. JBanton (Talk | ) 10:37, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wanna chat on fb?Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''Kingrhem [[User talk:Kingrhem|'Talk']] or 19:31, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Your opinion Mikey K, I need your opinion on this . Whatcha' thing? :) Instulent (talk) 12:34, July 26, 2013 (UTC) You need that can of compressed air I recomended you yesterday! It's your fan that has too much dust in it ;) Instulent (talk) 12:50, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh.. is the rotor damaged? Instulent (talk) 12:54, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Are you loving your PC? Instulent (talk) 12:56, July 26, 2013 (UTC) That's why your PC is overheating then, it has no love.. hug it or something xD Instulent (talk) 13:05, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Is it feeling better? Instulent (talk) 13:11, July 26, 2013 (UTC) See :) Instulent (talk) 13:18, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Meh, what PC is it? Instulent (talk) 13:21, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Nice. I take it is about 1-2 years old? Instulent (talk) 13:26, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh.. Instulent (talk) 13:30, July 26, 2013 (UTC) HP Pavilion DV6 (but this is in silver with black touch-pad) Instulent (talk) 13:47, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Take care :D Instulent (talk) 13:50, July 26, 2013 (UTC) BTW On the Marquis page, someone miss-spelled Portuguese! :O Instulent (talk) 17:58, July 26, 2013 (UTC) lol I'll keep my eye out in the future ;) Instulent (talk) 18:03, July 26, 2013 (UTC) So, want to go on Chat? Instulent (talk) 18:07, July 26, 2013 (UTC) 'sup Wanna chat? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:13, July 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks brother! Don't worry, I won't ;) I'll take some SPANK in stand ^^ -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:44, July 27, 2013 (UTC) woould u mind to fix my edits in Brucie Kibbutz please? thank you--Richcitizen (talk) 09:46, July 28, 2013 (UTC) yes, it is so good. thanks admin--Richcitizen (talk) 09:56, July 28, 2013 (UTC) VICTORY!!! Steaua won with 2-0 against Dinamo Tbilisi, and we played away!!!Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''Kingrhem (Talk)( ) 09:24, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Lock em' down! Hi Mikey, could you lock the Cargobob page as Jonny already created a page for it. Thankies :D Instulent (talk) 10:20, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Yay :) Want to go on chatties? Instulent (talk) 10:43, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Olá Hey César gostaria de conversar? --Kingrhem (Talk)( ) 10:30, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :Cheeser, you gonna watch the match? It's starting soon!(message sent at 16:45 your time)Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''Kingrhem (Talk)( ) 08:40, August 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Seriously? You were beaten by Sao Paolo? I know the feeling bro, we drawed with Vitesse too because of the referee. Shit happens. :( Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''Kingrhem (Talk)( ) 12:16, August 4, 2013 (UTC) BarbieLover Hey Mikey, Barbie Lover is being uncivil with me cause I was being "too bossy" to her, but that's a bunch of crap & she should know that I'm the staff here. Block her if she starts being uncivil with me again okay man. Thanks! ;3 Cloudkit01 (talk) 20:10, August 4, 2013 (UTC) *The blockage is needed, he/she erased all the content from the Warning Template page. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 20:35, August 4, 2013 (UTC) *This guy is getting a little bit ignorant too - Nerdyswagg --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 20:52, August 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey Hi Cesar. My studies went quite well. It's the holidays now, time to just sit back, and relax. How are you? VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 19:49, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Rename image Hi Cesar, can you fix the name of this image, plz? --Kingrhem (Talk • ) 10:13, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks would you like to chat? Kingrhem (Talk • ) 10:18, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Unlock Franklin Hi Cesar can you unlock Franklin's page? --Kingrhem (Talk • ) 11:07, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :You can lock it now :) Kingrhem (Talk • ) 11:29, August 6, 2013 (UTC) We qualified for the Play-off! Steaua tied with Dinamo Tbilisi, 1-1 (3-1 aggregate). We should have won, the referee is an idiot. Some guy from Tbilisi cracked our players' head, and the referee didn't gave him any card! It should have been a red! And then we were fouled in the penalty spot and he gave a free kick! Can you believe it?Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User talk:Ilan xd|XD • • Home )' 10:04, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :Shit, you have the record! :P Yeh, I remeber the quote, I just... changed it a bit. :D -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 10:09, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wanna talk on facebook?Dodo8 ''HebbyDGouchemen [[User_talk:HebbyDGouchemen|('talk here''')]] 23:50, August 13, 2013 (UTC)